An Adventure Of Our Own
by BeautifulFFwriter
Summary: In the peaceful nature of Pallet town two young Pokemon Trainers begin there Journey. With nothing but amazing battles and two unexpected rivals ahead of them, what else could throw them off from their destinies?
1. Crazy Morning

**__****Hi guys XD So I decided to start a Pokemon Fanfic this time! It's different but I couldn't get it out of my head ever since **

**__****I was mowing the lawn and I texted my friend and said OMG! I am so writing a Pokemon fanfiction :D**

**__****So here it is :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and in this story I do not own anything but the OC characters and little parts of the story line including most of the dialogue. Thank you for reading this and understanding._**__****  
**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a Pidgey singing outside my window. I sit on the edge of my bed stretching my arms and yawning at the same time. My peaceful atmosphere is broken when my older brother James let's out an annoying deafening snore. I grab my Charmander plush doll and throw it at his head causing him to wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouts jumping up from his bed, with the most angriest face I have ever seen, holding the doll.

I look away stubbornly. "Maybe you shouldn't ruin my morning peace."

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going back to sleep!" he says grabbing his blanket preparing to hide underneath for peaceful sleep.

The bedroom door swings open allowing my overbearing mother into the room.

"Oh James!" she says in a sweet motherly voice while turning on the lights. "TIME TO GET UP!" she shouts tearing the sheets off his bed making him cringe in fear.

I sit there watching them both, wondering why my brother hasn't gotten used to it since that's how my mother always wakes him up.

"Anyways Toni and James, our neighbor Professor Oak, would like to speak to you two this morning. But before you go I want to package up some Banana Chocolate Chip Cookies for him that you can deliver!" she says ecstatically while skipping down the stairs.

"Why must her face be an ever occurring nightmare in my morning?"James moaned sadly.

"I don't know… but we better get ready. I mean, it's not everyday that Professor Oak calls on us!" I say jumping off my bed and pulling the covers up to cover the mattress, making look like its made.

James does the same and we enter our own closets and undress out of our night clothes and into our day clothes. When we walked out I was wearing a royal blue baby doll t-shirt with black zebra stripes, and a matching royal blue sailor outfit's skirt. James on the other hand had on blue jeans and a white shirt with a brown Eevee emblem on it. Acknowledging that both of them were ready they headed off downstairs hoping maybe they would be able to skip there mother's grasp, but fail of coarse.

"Alright you two, you mind yourself in front of Professor Oak! He is a very old and very wise man, and if he needs you to do his laundry then you do it. If he needs help cleaning his..."

"OK MOM! I think we get it!" James says stopping our mother before she got too reckless with her mouth.

"Okay good, now then be very good while you're gone!" she says waving as we walk out of the door with the box of cookies she handed us.

* * *

**_This is only the beginning MWAHAHAHAHA! It will get better as it goes on but I felt only this reckless morning_**

**_should be short and sweet! Next it's off to Professor Oak's LAB!_**

**_Please R&R I will gladly appreciate it XD_**

___**(It keeps the story ideas flowing)**_**_  
_**


	2. Prof Oak's surprise

_Is everyone ready for chapter 2 :D i know I am here it is :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and in this story I do not own anything but the OC characters and little parts of the story line including most of the dialogue. Thank you for reading this and understanding._**__****  
**

* * *

We walked down the trail to our neighbor Professor Oak's lab. While walking I looked over watching my brother shove the cookies down his throat one by one, I shake my head back and forth and laugh.

"What? I am hungry I didn't get breakfast and they're MY COOKIES!" he says holding the cookies to his chest, protecting them.

"James... Sometimes I just don't understand you..." I say before opening the door to the main lab entrance.

We walk in looking at all the special instruments. Being curious James walks around and starts playing with some glass object and as a lab helper comes by he trys to put it back but ends up dropping it making it crash to pieces.

"Oh my MEWTWO!" the lab assistant shreiked as he started freaking out.

As the assistant starts trying to piece the pieces back together, tears started flowing down his face and he started stuttering gibberish.

I grabbed my brother's arm and pulled him towards the main office, where professor Oak and two other teenagers around our age came out to greet us.

"Ahh... right on time I was just telling my two grandchildren about you two!" Professor Oak explained, mentioning the boy and girl beside him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Toni," I say softly nodding towards them.

"And I'm James," my brother says trying his best not to get caught checking out Professor Oak's grandson.

The girl smirked and walked up flaunting her dirty blonde hair, black t-shirt hid under a black sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans. "I'm Geena and this is my brother Joshua."

The boy who had dark brown curly hair had a dashing get up of a white tank top and dark khaki shorts low enough on his waist that you could see the waistband of his boxers which had Charizards on them.

As my brother was about to say something to the guy, two other guys ran into the lab both out them out of breath.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" one of the guys said while trying to regain his breath and running his hand through his long shoulder length brown hair.

"It's alright Luke you just came in time, we were just about to start!" Prof. Oak said laughing at the sight of two male teens out of breath.

The other boy exhaled with relief and replaced his white baseball cap on his head and stated "Yeah sorry about that Professor. . . anyways hey guys I'm Jared nice to meet you :)"

I wasn't quite sure but I swear I saw Geena's jaw drop.

"Anyway on to business I have six pokeballs here each has a pokemon in it. We will start from youngest to oldest and you six will pick up one and from now on this Pokemon will be your partner and companion for the quest I will have you all make!" he says smiling.

Geena, being the youngest went first she grabbed a pokeball.

"Good choice you have choosen a Charmander," Prof. Oak replied.

Geena's eyes lit up, she threw the Pokeball adn shouted "Charmander I choose you!"

As the pokeball flew into the air it opened and a white light enveloped the room before subsiding, and presenting a small orange Charmander.

"Aww. . . Charmander you're so cute!" Geena said while dropping to her knees and hugging the Pokemon.

"Char... Char?" the Charmander questioned confusingly.

I was next and as I grabbed the farthest Pokeball away Professor Oak told me that the Vulpix it contained would certainly be a great partner for me. I also allowed it to come out of it's pokeball and I pet it and it smiled back at me.

Josh was next, he grabbed a ball and threw it before Professor Oak said what it was. Appearing out of the Pokeball was a small Munchlax.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Joshua erupted. "I WANT A REPICK!"

"Sorry Joshua there is no repicks..." Professor Oak said before allowing James to go pick one.

As my brother walked up to the last three remaining Pokeballs I knew deep inside how much he wanted a Eevee. He picked one up then looked at me and my Vulpix.

"James you have choosen and Eevee," Professor Oak stated matter of factly causing James to get all excited and automatically calling out the Pokemon, and hugging it tightly.

"Eevee... Eevee!" the little Pokemon shouted excitedly.

Both Luke and Jared grabbed the last two Pokeballs. Before Professor Oak could say what they were, the two boys threw their Pokeballs. Out of the two appeared a small Pickachu and a small Dratini.

"Aww... Pickachu you are so cute :D" Luke said petting Pickachu on the head.

"Hey Dratini... me and you are going to be the best of friends :)" Jared said to Dratini while petting it.

"Well then since the Pokemon have been sorted and chosen we must get down to the real reason I brought you six here... I have brought you here to go on a journey and take the Indigo challenge, I want to see how many of you will make it to the Elite Four." Professor Oak said making us all look at each other like we're rivals. "I will pair you guys off into the groups of two, it will be easier for you guys this way."

He passed around a hat with little Pokemon figurines in it, we had to put our hands in while looking away so we wouldn't cheat.

James and Joshua grabbed out Psyducks, Lucas and I grabbed out Ponytas, Jared and Geena grabbed out Sandshrews.

As I looked at the pairing I knew this was going to be an interesting adventure...

* * *

**_ Next it's off to Viridian City :D_**

**_Please R&R I will gladly appreciate it XD_**

___**(It keeps the story ideas flowing)**_**_  
_**


End file.
